Byakko
by NikitaTaichou007
Summary: The outcome between Byakuya and Yourichi's relationship from 110 years ago.
1. 110 Years Ago

**_((A/N: So i just got this idea this morning and had to write it out. They'll most likely may be short stories we'll see when i post them up. :) This is my first BLEACH FF so be nice. I do love reviews and suggestions in them.))_  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 1: 110 Years ago

Then time when Byakuya was just in his early teenager years. Byakuya was always serious about his countless hours of training. Other times he would be frustrated with a certain demon cat that was also captain of squad two, Yourichi Shihōin. Both the Shihōin and Kuchiki clan are on good terms. Yourichi would visit Byakuya at the Kuchiki estates, playfully laughing and teasing him then leads to a game of tag. Training his shunpo with a simple game, it was the only way she get him to loosen up from being uptight. Once Byakuya reached his late teens, the game of tag always led to a special award. By a special award meaning they would make love in his room or in the secret room behind her office in squad two.

The elders from each clan have decided that Byakuya Kuchiki and Yourichi Shihōin would have an arranged marriage. Making the powers within each clan merging into one becoming more powerful throughout the Seireiti, will be more powerful when an heir is provided. A month after announcement was spread across through the Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi has gotten themselves into trouble. Yourichi disobeyed both the elders of her clan and Byakuya by saving her friends from the Central Forty-Six's punishments. They fled to the human world went into hiding adapting to the livings live style.

_**((A/N: Already got some ideas for the next chapter.))**_


	2. 8 Months Later

**_((A/N: I know its short im just getting through the years that has happen to byakuya matching it with yourichis. Later it'll get longer))_  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 2: 8 Months later

Byakuya moved on from Yourichi's disappearances along with that he fell in love with Hisana a commoner from the Rukongai district. He soon married her a few weeks later breaking the entire rule taking in someone who is not from the noble bloodline. The Kuchiki Elders were ashamed of his decision tainting his clan and other noble clans within the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Yourichi in the human world have been carrying Byakuya's child since she fled didn't have the courage to go back to the Soul Society and reunite with him. She know that she been kicked out of the clan for helping fugitives to escape the punishment. She sits against the wall holding little Byakko in her arms smiling at his features. He has Byakuya's hair, mouth, ears, and pale skin. He has her eyes and nose that all she really noticed when he was born. Yourichi is raising their baby on her own, well with a little help from Kisuke. Though they are still friends, she never really loved him like she loved Byakuya.<p> 


	3. 5 Years Later

**_((_A/N: starting to get to the point now. sorry an slow start))  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 3: 5 years later

Byakuya and Hisana have been married for five years and Hisana was gravely ill. He never left her side, when he had to work all the paperwork was delivered to the manor. When she was feeling alright she would walk around the Rukongai district looking for her younger sister she abandoned. Or at times when Byakuya was busy doing his paperwork she would slip out the manor to look. One day Hisana couldn't get up or do anything just laying the bed being helpless. Byakuya was surely devastated he's losing his wife. He felt something shoot through his body that his wife gave up fighting her illness. When Hisana passed on Byakuya didn't leave the manor for weeks, not taking care of himself or the clan. The elders of the clan were relief that she passed on and now they are worried about their mourning leader.

* * *

><p>Yourichi and Byakko are in the training grounds playing tag. She remembers doing this when Byakuya was younger. She taught her son to shunpo, making his little legs run faster then he thinks. She smiles how he was able to catch her with no problem; she chases him hearing him squeal loudly. Once she finally catches him, she scoops him up in her arms and hugs him.<p>

"Okaa-san!" he squealed again wrapping his small arms around her.

"Byakko-bo!" she said back to him kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Okaasan!" he said with a high pitched voice of his.

"I love you too, Byakko-bo. Only if your Otou-san was here to see you; you look like him." She replied.

"Otou-san?" Byakko asked with a confused look on his little face.

"Yes, your real Otou-san. Someday we'll reunite with him. Okay?" She winked at him.

"Otay! Okaa-san!" he retorted and yawns.

"You ready for your nap?" She asked looking at him.

He nods snuggles up against her. She carries him back up into the shop, then sits down again the wall holding him looking at his features like she did five years ago when he was born.

"Byakuya-bo, we have adorable son. He looks like you but more cheerful less serious. I hope one day we can meet and hope you won't be angry at me for keeping him away from you for so long." She said whispering to herself.


	4. 1 Year Later

_**((A/N: lol their a lil longer. Please review.)) **_

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 4: 1 years later

One year later, Byakuya found Rukia at the Shinigami Academy and immediately adopted her into the Kuchiki clan. By adopting her, Byakuya respected his late wife's final wish, but had broken the rules of his clan again. He later swore upon his parents' graves that he would never break the rules again, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the human would Yourichi personally train Byakko the Shinigami ways. She knows he has his shunpo done at least that's one less thing to worry about. Yourichi practice some sword fighting and some hand to hand combat. She sighs wishing Byakuya would be there to train their son on the sword fighting since that's his strong point unlike her hand to hand combat. Kisuke volunteers to help her out with that portion.<p>

Kisuke motioned him to follow him to a quieter place with running water to meditate to release his Zanpakutō. Kisuke watches him closely; Yourichi walks up beside him looking at her young son already starting his Shinigami training.

Byakko stands up and pulls out his Zanpakutō from the katana casing.

"Keta, Bushinomimi!" Byakko yelled out. He holds it up high looking at it.

Yourichi and Kisuke applauded him.

"Congratulations, Byakko-bo! You released your Zanpakutō. I think you awaken yours at a earlier age then you Otou-san. "She ruffled his long hair.

"Okaa-san! Don't touch the hair!" He whined putting his free hand on his head.

"It looks like you need something to keep you hair up." She said rummaging in her pockets pulling out a red string and holding it up.

He looked at her confused and eyes blinking.

"This was your Otou-san's I took it from him when we were playing a game of tag he was a teenager." She explained as she puts his hair up and smiles at him.

"Thank you, Okaa-san." Byakko said giving her a hug then pulling away to go train with Kisuke.


	5. 49 Years Later

******_((A/N: just plugging along.)) _**

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 5: 49 Years Later

Both Byakuya and Rukia have been living under the same roof for almost a decade now. They have gotten some small talk conversation here and there. Right when Rukia was adopted she was placed into squad thirteen of the Gotei Thirteen guard. She is placed under the wing of his mentor, Jūshirō Ukitake.

As they are eating breakfast a hell butterfly flew into the dining area giving Rukia a message that she is to attend the taichous meet. She sent the hell butterfly responding that she'll be there. Byakuya beside her was keeping his demeanor in check. Rukia looked up at him after she finished her breakfast.

"Nii-sama? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, we should be heading out to the squad one barracks then." He said getting up waiting for her to the same.

Rukia gets up from her seat then walks up behind her brother and he starts to walk out of the manor with Rukia trailing behind.

Once they reached the squad one barracks all the taichous line up and the fukutaichous lined up behind them. Since there was no fukutaichou in her squad, she still does the fukutaichous paperwork. Her taichou says she's not ready to be a seated officer yet. Rukia knows she ready to be seated but she feels like she's being held back.

After the meeting she knew her Nii-sama was furious that she has been selected to go to the human world for a month. She bows to him and makes her way to her squad. Once reaching the barracks she gets trampled over by Kiyone Kotesu and Sentarō Kotsubaki congratulating her that she gets to go the human world.

* * *

><p>Byakuya leaves his squad to the manor upon arriving he noticed that Rukia was already home, waiting in the dining room for him. He goes puts up his taichous haori then walks into the dining room sitting at his usual position at the head of the table.<p>

"Nii-sama, why are you against me for going to the human world?" She asked him nervously.

"After what happened with Kaien, I'm not sure you are ready for it. I also made a promise to someone that I'm to keep you safe. That includes any type of missions you are offered to do. " He explained looking at her.

"Who did you promise, Nii-sama? Was it Ukitake-taichou?" She asked him again, getting shivers through out her body from his cold stare looking at her.

"Hisana, she was your older sister. She died a year before I found you in the Shinigami Academy. She didn't want me to tell you that she was your older sister because she abandoned you when you were a baby. It was difficult for her to care for herself and you. Five years before she passed away, I married her and every time she went out. She went out looking for you and hoping when she found you, you'll forgive her. She fell ill few months later then. Hisana asked me to find you and adopt you within the Kuchiki clan. I broke rules when I married her and I broke rules to bring you into the family." He explained to her.

Rukia listens to every detail he is telling her about her sister was her Nii-sama wife. Nii-sama was trying hard not to crack from reliving the time he was at peace.

"Is that also the reason I can't be a seated officer within my squad." She asked.

He just nodded at her. He was going to explain but a Kuchiki elder walked into the dining room. Rukia straightened up her poster and froze looking at the Kuchiki elder.

"Oh I'm glad I can see you both, this will be easier than trying to plan a meeting." Rido said.

"Rido, how can we grace your presence this evening?" Byakuya asked calmly.

"Byakuya-sama, the clan is in need of a heir. I have a proposal for you both. Since you both aren't blood related and Byakuya already married a former commoner in the past. That you two will be married in three months it gives you both plenty of time to get ready." Rido explained.

"I object!" Byakuya retorted eyeing the Kuchiki elder.

"What's the problem now? You always said you weren't going to remarry someone from another noble clan. So shredding the adoption papers will be easier to do since this adoption for you sister is kind of confusing to us all." Rido said.

"I would be honored too but I'm going on a three month mission. I will be back and forth from here and the human world. We won't have any time together." Rukia lied to get both out of this.

"I see then we'll postpone a year from now. So you'll do your missions and time together." Rido replied getting up and bowing then taking his leave.

Byakuya watched the elder leave then looking at Rukia. She looked back at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>Yourichi and Kisuke are doing some hard training with Byakko, he's only six now and has been training since he was about he was two started walking and talking at one and half years old. Byakko has unraveled three shikais of Bushinomimi. Byakko is getting pressured from his Okaa-san and Clogs coming at him at both directions. He hears his Zanpakutō talking to him of another form that his Zanpakutō can be help him with a situation like this. He listens well then holds the handle with both hands.<p>

"Keta, Bushinomimi Ni!" He yelled pulling the Zanpakutō apart by the handle making it into two Zanpakutōs.

Both Yourichi and Kisuke charge at him he holds them in their place holding one in front of him moving it deflecting each attack his Okaa-san it throwing at him and the other behind blocking Kisuke's attack. He then throws them off him making them being shoved backwards five feet. Byakko straightened up and calmly waits to for their next movement.

Yourichi stares at her son's Zanpakutō that changed it's from again to two katanas but a little shorter than it is as one.

"Byakko, does Bushinomimi have two forms?" She asked him.

"Bushinomimi seen that I was being attacked from both directions, so the advantages of with two will help when I need it. Bushinomimi says Ni has its own forms of shikais and bankai than its single form. "He explained what his Zanpakutō told him, Byakko merges both of the katanas back to its original form and putting it in his casing.

"Kisuke, have you heard of this ever happening?" She asked her friend.

"No this is the first I ever seen this. I might have to do with you and Byakuya. You're skilled at hand to hand combat and Byakuya is skilled at swordsmanship. This is very interesting though; Byakko may surpass his Otou-san and become the head of the clan." Kisuke babbled on.


	6. Short Mission

**_((A/N: sorry its short and thank you baby2245 for the review soon father and son will be reunited.))_  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 6: Short Mission

The Kuchiki siblings both ate their breakfast in silence, Byakuya broke the silence.

"I wanted to thank you for last night with the elder I didn't have another reason to avoid marriage." He said.

"Did you just thank me?" She asked in shock.

"Don't get to used it." He stood up looking down.

"I suppose and you're welcome." She said back standing up too looking into his slated gray eyes.

"I should walk you to the Senkai Gate. I do warn you, you'll be meeting up with Kisuke Urahara and ….Yourichi Shihōin" He said gritting his teeth.

"Nii-sama what's wrong? Why does this Yourichi person makes you upset?" She asked wondering what's going on.

"I'll tell you that another time." He said starts walking out of the manor.

He bids her farewell and a save mission. Byakuya watches her step through the gates to the living world.

* * *

><p>Yourichi felt a shiver down her back looking off into a direction. Byakko looks at her strangely...<p>

"Okaa-san?" He aksed under his breath.

"Byakko-bo I need you to put your gigai on and try to change you facial features with some makeup." She said feeling spiritual pressure from someone coming from the Soul Society.

He nods goes back to the shop putting the gigai on and rushes to the bathroom playing with makeup on his face. Kisuke and Yourichi waits for Byakko to come back. He comes back looks up at his mother.

"You look like a mess, Byakko." She tried not laugh.

"Okaa-san you told me too." He smiled.

"Yeah I have a better plan now. I'm going keep you hidden in the training grounds. It'll be eaiser for you to mask your spiritual pressure." She explained hugging him kissing the top of his head.

"Yourichi, it's coming closer." Kiauke said feeling it too.

"I love you, Okaa-san. Please be careful." He said holding her tightly then going below pulling the hatched closed.

"I love you too, my Byakko-bo." She whispered.

Rukia opened the door seeing a male and female working in the shop.

"Hello." She greeted them.

They waved and bowed.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'm looking for a Kiauke and Yourichi." She asked politely.

Yourichi looked stunned at the petite figure before her. She makes a. Comment in her head. 'Am I too late. Did you marry someone else since I left Byakuya-bo? What am I going to tell our son when he gets older...?' She's sadden by the thought.

"That's us. Did the Soul Society send you her for a patrol?" She asked.

"Yes even though Nii-sama ojected me to do this mission." She rambled on.

"Nii-sama?" Yourichi asked her.

"Oh sorry. My Nii-sama, Byakuya Kuchiki. He also said I would run into you both." She replied.

Rukia looked around the shop looking at things she needed to get while she was on mission. She seen the soul phone had a chappy cover she grabbed it right away. Still walking around stepped on something hollow. Looking down its a trapped door and she feels high spiritual pressure from with in.

"Rukia, you need go back to the Soul Society. There is no hollow attack and I do the clear sweeps." Yourichi said feeling nervous her son is about to be discovered.

"Okay, if that's what you want." She saud walking out the door to the Senkai Gate.


	7. Suspicion

_**((A/N: Here we go another chapter. I'm plugging away with these chapters. Next will be Kido training for Byakko. Review please. Soon the reunion will happen. Enjoy everyone!))**_

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 7: Suspicion

Rukia returns to the Soul Society she immediately goes to squad six barracks to inform him that she was not needed in the Human World. She's pondering what Yourichi hiding underneath that trap door is, it must be something worth hiding. I must tell Nii-sama I'm sure he would like to know what she is hiding there. She walks past the squad six's barracks gate, still thinking about what happened in the human world she walks into Renji.

"Rukia? What you are doing back so soon? Taichou said you left for your mission this morning." Renji said giving Rukia a hug.

"Yes about that. I need to talk Nii-sama right away." She said her hand on his office door.

"Rukia." Byakuya said in his stoic voice looking over his paperwork in front of him.

Rukia jumps hearing his voice saying her name. She opens the door stepping in and closing it behind her.

"Nii-sama, I met Yourichi and Kisuke in the Human World. They seem to be hiding something when I step on a hollow piece of flooring in the shop." Rukia explained to her brother.

"I should go there and investigate the matter." Byakuya replied.

"Also noticing the hollow flooring I felt a strong presence of a spiritual pressure it has the same mass of pressure as yours." She added.

Byakuya looks up at her from his paperwork with a stern look on his face.

"We'll leave in the morning to investigate it. I let Yamamoto-taichou that I will be going to the Human World with you." Byakuya said.

"Yes, Nii-sama. I'll see you at the manor tonight then?" She asked bowing.

"I might be a little late since you informed me of this matter." He replied.

Rukia bows again and leaving the squad six barracks to hers, writing up the report of her cut short mission. She was in and out of her squad unnoticed. Now she walks back to the manor waiting for her brother's arrival.

Byakuya thinks over what his sister just told him. He summons a hell butterfly and sends it to Yamamoto-taichou for a urgent meeting.

"Yourichi, what are you hiding from me?" He asked himself.

* * *

><p>Yourichi and Byakko are out fighting hollows in the town and sending the spirits to the other side. Well technically Byakko is doing all the fighting, Yourichi is observing him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kisuke is doing some errands around the town he suddenly feels a faint spiritual pressure. He follows where its coming from them he stop and sees an orange haired boy talking to spirit that hasn't crossed to the other side. He approaches them and talks to both the boy and the spirit. Kisuke draws Zanpakutō tapping the handle of it against the spirits forehead performing Konsō allowing it cross and not keep lingering in the living.<p>

"What was that?" The spiky orange-headed boy asked.

"I did a Konsō to send the spirit across. It'll be a lot of trouble if it stays here." Kisuke said sheathing his Zanpakutō

"And what are you?" The boy commanded.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara, former Taichou of squad twelve of the Soul Society." He introduced himself.

"That still doesn't explain what you are." The boy stated.

"I'm a Shinigami. Your spiritual pressure is dormant I could help you release it and help me send these spirits to the other side." Kisuke offered.

"Shinigami? As in a death bringer? Spiritual pressure? I did run into a crazier person than my own Otou-san." He uttered.

"What is your name boy?" Kisuke asked him.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stated.

"Kurosaki-san if you choose to awaken your power. Please let me know." He added handing him a card where he should need to find him.

Ichigo takes it and looks at the card.

"Kurosaki-Taichou must have sealed your true ability, making you live a normal life." He said under his breath walking away finishing his errands and heading back to the shop.

* * *

><p>Back with Byakko fighting all the hollows, an army of them comes out of the sky. Bushinomimi talking to him that they could take out of whole army in one attack. Byakko agrees and listens. Then looks up at the hollow army with a stoic stare, he turns over the Bushinomimi Ni and dropping them. Yourichi watching his actions closely feeling that he just obtained the Bankai in Bushinomimi Ni.<p>

"Ban-kai." Byakko said with a strong voice in syllables.

Bushinomimi Ni has transformed to fist holding Patas with hook shapes on the other end. A wall of thousands of fist hooks appeared around him and the hollows charging at him.

"Keta, Bushinomimi Ni. Chi, Genkotsu Senkei." Byakko announced strongly.

Yourichi eyes widen she can't see what happening in the barrier. She shunpos high into the sky looking down at her son and the bankai he's performing to take out the hollows.

Byakko points his Patas at in the direction of the hollows, the barrier than bursting into thousand little hooks fragments destroying the hollow army. His senkei dissipates and Bushinomimi retuning as the single formed Zanpakutō. He stands there in the middle of the sky.

Yourichi shunpos to his side making sure he's okay.

"Okaa-san, I'm okay I didn't even get a scratch on me." He stopped her from checking for any wounds.

"Good, I was worried about you Byakko-bo. I'm just a worried Okaa-san about her baby." She said looking at him.

"Okaa-san, I'm not a baby anymore. I don't think babies are taught combat tactics to protect themselves and others they care." He stated not looking at her.

"I just want you to be ready because I have a feeling that everything will changed. Rukia-san noticed your spiritual pressure earlier in the shop. Knowing the Kuchiki clan they follow orders and report them. Your Otou-san may be already informed by now." She explained to him.

"Good, I'll be ready for him then. It's his fault that he hasn't looked for you all these years. Even the months you carried me he hasn't stepped foot in the Human World to look. Someone has to open his eyes. Till then the battle between him and I coming soon." Byakko said looking at her now with a stern and calmly matter. He turns around shunpoing back to the shop.

Yourichi follows him back to shop.

"Byakko, you may be strong at swordsmanship. Your Otou-san is also skilled at a high level Kidō." She stops behind him.

"Then what is stopping you from teaching me Kidō. I will show Otou-san he failed for not coming after us when you had to flee to protect your friends." Byakko retorted turning around facing her.

"That's your Pride talking for you." She said.

"Then my Pride will protect us both and dispelling his Pride for not searching. He sent Rukia-san instead of himself. That's not pride, that's being a coward." Byakko muttered under his breath.

Yourichi shakes her head at him.

"You're just as hot-headed as you Otou-san when he was younger. You did indeed inherit that and the pride silliness from him for sure." She commented then transforming into her cat form curling up on a pillow.

Byakko watches her and transform into a white tiger cub and curls up next her. They both are falling asleep, Byakko resting from his recent battle. He was tired from the ordeal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: Byakko feels that he needs to challenge his father for the sake his mother and himself. REVIEWS PLEASE :D ))**_


	8. Kidō

_**((A/N: here ya go the Kidō training has been introduced to the Byakko-bo. Enjoy and as always. Please review.)) **_

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 8: Kidō

Byakuya shunpos to squad one's barracks, he stepped into the head taichou's office.

"Byakuya, what is it that you want to talk about? It must be something important, that you wanted to speak right away." Yamamoto asked.

"Rukia has returned from the Human World. She was ordered to return to the Soul Society. Yourichi Shihōin ordered her to return. Upon suspicion Rukia being there she noticed there is a high level of spiritual pressure coming from Kisuke Urahara's shop. Rukia and I will be leaving for the human world tomorrow morning." Byakuya explained.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, you do know well there is a Taichou meeting. I wished that you didn't miss it, I will send you Fukutaichou to accompany Rukia in the human world.

"Yamamoto-Taichou, I must go. I have a feeling that there is sercerts from a hundred and ten years ago. A month Yourichi Shihōin and I announced out arranged marriage. I would like to find out for myself." Byakuya plead to go.

"Then I have Rukia and Renji check it out. You are here to stay put, I will notify Renji to meet Rukia at the manor in the morning. I better see you here tomorrow morning. This will close our meeting." Yamamoto ordered.

Byakuya feels defeated he couldn't go; he bowed and took his leave to the manor. He reaches the manor and goes to the dining room. Seen that Rukia is already there waiting for him again. He sucked it up and went to the table and sits next her.

"Nii-sama?" She asked quietly.

"Renji will be accompanying you to the Human World tomorrow morning. I have to attend a Taichou meeting, Yamamoto-taichou's orders. Renji will be here in the morning when I leave for the meeting." Byakuya announced looking down in his lap thinking.

"Nii-sama, can you please tell me why you got upset the earlier this morning when speaking the name 'Yourichi Shihōin'?" She asked hoping he'll tell her.

"A hundred and ten years ago Yourichi Shihōin was one of my other mentors I had. She would visit me during my trainings and get me to play tag using shunpo. When I gotten older I did some hard shunpo training with her that led to things behind closed doors. At the same time she and I were arranged to be married. Then I was okay with it because Yourichi is the only person I every opened up to. Then a month after our accouchement she fled to the Human World to protect he friends. When she left I felt alone till I met your sister I started to love someone again." He explained the hurting past.

"Nii-sama….." She whispered watching her brother's facial expressions.

Byakuya got up from the table leaving to room to his bedroom. He couldn't take it that he was reliving his past and breaking down from it. Rukia feels her brothers pain again she too leaves the dining room and to her bedroom. Byakuya changes into his sleep attire kimono, laying down in his futon closing his eyes. He still has dreams of him and Yourichi being married already and living it. Rukia changes and falls asleep knowing she has another mission to Human World.

* * *

><p>Yourichi awakes from her nap she looks over and Byakko is in his tiger form sleeping next to her. She nudges him to wake up so they could start his Kidō training. He awakens rolling over like a little kid or for instance a cub. He rolled over putting his paw on his head and rubbing his head, and then he gets up and stretches walks to a separate room in the shop turning back into a human then putting on his lightweight shihakushō. He returns to the main room of the shop he sees that his Okaa-san has transformed and put clothes on too. They both down the trap door and into the training grounds, they go to that quiet place where he was able to release his Zanpakutō.<p>

"Byakko sit down and concentrate like you did when Kisuke got you meditate for to release your Zanpakutō." She instructed.

He pulls out his Zanpakutō from his side, sitting down crossing his legs and placing it beside him. He meditated again, this time for his Kidō traing. He soon got that hang of controlling his spiritual pressure.

Kisuke joined them doing in the training ground looking to see how well Byakko is doing with his Kidō lessions.

"Kisuke don't move, I'm going to tell Byakko to cast a binding spell on you." Yourichi told him.

She whispers to Byakko to cast the Kidō spell on Kisuke. Then Byakko nods and stands up facing Clogs. He holds his hand straight at him.

"**Bakudō #1, Sai!"** He chanted.

Then Kisuke fell over with his arms locked behind his back. Byakko smiles and looks at his Okaa-san. She nods at him then tells him to hit the targets behind him with destructive Kidō. He nods turning around looking at the targets holding his hand out again.

"**Hadō #4, Byakuri!"** He shouted.

A burst releases out of his palm hitting the targets then positions himself again for a different Kidō.

"**Hadō #33, Sōkatsui!"** He shouted again.

This time a blue fireball releases from his palm hitting more targets. He looks at his palms and then at her.

"We'll do some more training tomorrow. Those two will be the main ones are your Otou-san's will use more when he performs his Kidō. Right now we need to do some more patrolling before we go to bed." She commented.

He nods picking up his Zanpakutō and going back into the shop and outside. He waits for his Okaa-san to catch up. Then they both leave together, when fighting some hollows they ran into he used the Kidō he just learned. After the patrolling and they head back to the shop drinking some hot tea before retiring to their futons.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: He's getting stronger and stonger by the miunte with all the hard training Yourichi is placing upon him. REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE :D ))**_


	9. Mini Byakuya

_**((A/N: Yet another chapter have been released. Reviews. Thank you Babys2245 for liking the story. :D))**_

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 9: Mini Byakuya

The next morning Rukia and Byakuya are getting ready to start their days. Renji is already there and waiting outside the manor. Byakuya stares down at his adopted sister.

"I want a report from you when you both return have it ready for dinner. I'll give Renji details once I we leave the estate." Byakuya said.

"Yes, Nii-sama." She smiled at him as they start walking out the manor.

Renji bows to Byakuya and Rukia.

"Kuchiki-Taichou. Rukia." He said in his way of greetings.

"Renji, When you come back I don't want you to give me a report. Because this a personal matter I want Rukia do to it. Once you return Renji you free from your duties for the day." Byakuya informed them then shunpoing of the squad one barracks.

Both Renji and Rukia shunpo to the Senkai gate, they wait till the gate is fully opened before they entered. Once on the other side they open the door of the shop.

* * *

><p>Yourichi and Byakko are already out early for their patrolling and traing. Yourichi is rather pleased that her son has trained hard to surpass his Otou-san. She has a feeling that he will. Byakuya might not stand a chance against their son. Byakko still needs to obtain Bankai of the first from of Bushinomimi. She still smiles that he's very skilled at swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat.<p>

"Byakko did I ever tell you that I love you." She said walking beside him on their patrol.

"Yes Okaa-san. You know I love you too." Byakko replied on his lookout.

"You're well dedicated like your Otou-san. When you two have you battle it's going to be a tough match. You're starting to be uptight like him." She complimented him.

"Well I couldn't do it without yours and Clogs help. I do appreciate it because I want to be strong." Byakko answered her back.

"You are strong, Byakko-bo. So how about we get some ice cream on the way back to the shop?" She asked him.

"Strawberry ice cream?" He asked.

"Whatever you want, you been working hard so I want to treat you something." She said as they change their direction to the ice cream shop.

Yourichi pays for the cup of strawberry ice cream for her son and also for her cookies n' cream. They walk out and eating their ice cream cups they toss them in them trash once they were finished. Soon they started a chase, playing tag as they shunpo back to the shop.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Renji are sitting down waiting for Yourichi to come back. Both shinigamis mask their spiritual pressure so she can't have a backup plan to hide something.<p>

Yourichi and Byakko enter the shop then they look up in front them. Becoming cause Rukia-san and red headed pineapple are there.

Both Rukia and Renji look at the door and stare at the young boy beside Yourichi wearing a shinigami uniform.

"I told you to leave, the last time you were here!" Yourichi yelled.

"We have orders from Kuchiki-Taichou to investigate what you are hiding. We can see now why you ordered Rukia away." The red-head said.

"Taichou? That stubborn boy finally took the Taichou position from Genrei-Taichou." Yourichi stated.

"Genrei-sama, still looks after the division and the Kuchiki Clan; even after he retired and gave the seat and head of the Kuchiki clan to Nii-sama. Don't be disrespectful toward them." Rukia retorted from her statement raising her voice.

"Do not raise your voice toward my Okaa-san." Byakko stepped forward speaking out.

Both shinigamis look at the boy and back at Yourichi.

"Notify Kuchiki-Taichou I would like fight him." Byakko stated.

"Yourichi. This boy is Byakuya's son, am I right?" Rukia asked.

"How could you tell?" Yourichi asked her.

"The hair and how he is motionless cold like Nii-sama." She said.

"And don't forget prideful too." Renji added.

"That is correct. Now if I'm not mistaken Byakko just asked you to tell Kuchiki-Taichou to a challenge. So now leave do not return once Byakuya is with you." Yourichi clarified.

"Byakko, you do know what you're getting yourself into. Kuchiki-Taichou is the strongest shinigami with in the Soul Society." Renji said.

"I will be the judge of that then." Byakko responded.

Rukia and Renji get up then leave the shop heading toward the Senkai gate.


	10. Report

**_((A/N: here we go yet another chapter strikes again. Very soon a father&son will meet. byakuya&yourichi courted nobles will see each other again.))_**

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 10: Report

Rukia and Renji return from the Human World, they both go to squad six barracks. Rukia looked in her brother's office before entering. She walks in sits at his desk writing the report. She messed up a few times, crumbling up the paper, tossing it in the trash and starting over again. Rukia wanted to make the report better than the ones he's seen from fukutaichou. She finally finished it gathering all the paperwork then shunpoing to the manor.

Byakuya returned from his taichou meeting that's been going on practically all day. No wonder he gave everyone in his squad a day off. Byakuya walks in rubbing his temple, going into the dining room.

"Nii-sama, you need to sit and rest. Also take a breather because you might have a heart attack if you read this report." Rukia stated knocking him out of his gaze.

He listens to her; it's been a long day for him. He takes deep breaths then reaches over and grabs the report and reads it. Upon reading her delicate report the best he's seen every. He stumbles upon a sentence that says. 'Byakko is Yourichi and Byakuya's son. Yourichi had him eight months after she fled the Soul Society.' Reading more trying to get over a shock he has a son, an heir for the Kuchiki Clan. Again seeing his sons name in the report, 'I challenge Kuchiki-taichou to a battle for not looking for us. I want to crush his pride letting him know he's just a coward.' Still reading it, 'I'll be the judge of who's stronger. I'm not a baby I've been trained well by my Okaa-san to prepare myself when Otou-san appears in my life.' Byakuya puts the report down on the table looking down in his lap.

"I never knew, I don't know him and he already hates me." Byakuya muttered.

"Nii-sama he looks just like you and his pride is just as strong as yours. You always said that I was your pride. I think it's time for you change that and accept the challenge. He's only six and his pride is Yourichi." Rukia explained trying to cheer up her brother.

"If I knew she was pregnant then I would chased after her and keep them both safe…." He muttered again.

"BYAKUYA!" Rukia yelled to get his attention.

He finally snapped out of it again and looked at her.

"Go get some rest you have a fight tomorrow and I'm coming with you in case you faint seeing your son for the first time." Rukia ordered him.

He nodded at her, which was the first time she ever raised her voice at him. It was a good cause too since he was thinking about his own thoughts. He then rises from his seat walking down the hall to his bedroom and pondering about his son.

* * *

><p>Byakko been training hard since Rukia and Pineapple head left. He knows his Otou-san will be showing up very soon to accept the challenge. Even if he doesn't defeat him, he still wants to impress that he's strong willed. It's almost midnight been training long and needs to rest. He retires in the main room of the shop sitting having hot tea with Kisuke and his Okaa-san.<p>

"Sleep well Byakko-bo, very soon everything will change for the both of us once your Otou-san gets here." Yourichi said rubbing his back.

"How so?" He asked relaxing.

"Because ever since I fled I still love him, I will always love him even though he didn't follow me." She explained.

"If I win or lose he's going to accept us back in his life?" He asked again.

"Of course. You are a Kuchiki heir. I'm sure the Kuchiki elders have been bugging him for a heir for a long time." She said.

He nods almost falling asleep, once he fell asleep a few minutes later he transform into in his white tiger cub form. Yourichi smiles picking him up and gathering up his uniform. She walks into his room settles him on a pillow then pulling a blanket over him and she goes to neatly folding his uniform on the futon beside where he's sleeping. She walks a little over back to the pillow kisses his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my Byakko-bo. You need all the rest you can get. Good night Kuchiki-prince." She said walking out of his room leaving his door cracked.

Yourichi goes to her room and lays down then falls asleep herself.

_**((A/N: As always review i like to hear other ppls thoughts.))**_


	11. Byakuya vs Byakko

**_((A/N: The moment has finally came. Enjoy and review your thoughts. Now i'm debating continue this one or start another as a squeal of this story.))  
><em>**

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 11: Byakuya vs. Byakko

The next morning Byakuya and Rukia get ready leave for the Human World. Byakuya is kind of nervous of seeing Yourichi again and meeting his son. Rukia looked over at him, now that she has lived with him for a long she could see right through him. She noticed he's having a hard time controlling his breathing when they stepped through the Senkai Gate.

"You ready?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything just followed her to the shop.

* * *

><p>Byakko, Yourichi and Kisuke are already up waiting in the main room of the shop. Byakko could feel a large amount of spiritual pressure heading their way. He knew right then that's his Otou-san coming. Byakko stood in the middle of the room Yourichi beside him who has her hand on his shoulder. He stands there calmly with a hand on the handle of his Zanpakutō firmly waiting for that door to slide open.<p>

Rukia opens the door for brother. Byakuya walks into the shop; his eyes scanned the room and falling upon of a younger boy of himself being half his height standing in front of Yourichi. Both of father and son are staring hard into each other's eyes. Yourichi then steps in front of her their breaking their eye contacts, Byakuya lifted his gaze up to Yourichi. He noticed she grew out her hair but still the same as she was then.

"Byakuya…." She said.

"Yourichi…" He said back.

"Shall we get this fight over with? I don't want you two fight but he's just as proudly stubborn like you. I'm sure you changed since you grew up." She said.

Byakko turns his back opening the trap door jumping into the training grounds. Byakuya follow his son down into the grounds with Rukia, Yourichi and Kisuke trailing behind him. Both father and son walk to other ends of the field. Yourichi walks into the center of the field.

"The winner is the one who draws blood first. Bankai cannot be used in this match. Kidō is allowed to be used. "Yourichi instructed the rules.

Byakko draws his Zanpakutō from its casing as he sees his father doing the same. He stands his ground. Byakuya raises Senbonzaukra in front him.

"Chrie, Senbonzaukra." He called out.

Byakko sees little pink saukra petals heading toward him, he then smirks chants kidō.

**"Bakudō # 81. Dankū."** He said, a splitting void appers infront of him stopping the petals.

Byakuya was stunned that his young son was able to call out a high level kidō binding spell.

"Keta, Bushinomimi." He said shunpoing close to his Otou and calls out another strike.

His eyes widen at the speed of the shunpo his son is traveling rate appearing up close and personal.

"Keta, Bushinomimi Kasha!" A large wheel of a saukra flower surrounding him then it shrinks closer to his Otou.

Byakuya seen and is trapped large flower wheel was shrinking to slice him. He quickly reacts using his shunpo getting out calling out Senbonzaukra again. Byakko was amused he was to void his attack then smirks when the petals heads his way again.

"Keta, Bushinomimi Ni!" Splitting his Zanpakutō into two short hand-to-hand katanas, he waits till the petals get closer to him.

"Chi, Issekigan!" He yelled receiving a small boost of energy pulling together increasing his focus and parrying.

Byakuya calls out another attack this time using kidō to follow up with Senbonzaukra attack.

**"Hadō #4. Byakurai!"** He announced.

"Chi, Moui no Gyouja!" Byakko yelled deflecting all the petals with an hundred fist strikes shunpo close to hit Otou and delivers the final blow with Moui No Gyouja.

Byakuya nearly dodges his final attack using shunpo showing up pass him using the Utsusemi attack to his shoulder as his last resort. Byakko stumbles back holding his shoulder as blood splatters from his injury. His Otou-san turns around shunpoing close checking out the injury he made.

"Byakko, you're strong. I am impressed of how much you learned in your early life. I have hundreds of years of experience under my wing. Someday you will be stronger than and take a hold the responsibility of the Kuchiki Clan nobility." Byakuya talked to him calming performing a healing kidō on his shoulder.

Byakuya puts his Zanpakutō back into its casing, also sliding his son Zanpakutō next to his. The he lifts Byakko into his arms walking back to Yourichi. She stands beside him and smiles.

"I'm sorry. If knew you were carrying a child I would of chased after in the human world." He whispered looking down at his son.

"I didn't know till I was three months pregnant. It's not your fault." She said looking at him sensing sadness and pain.

"I feel foolish; I married a commoner a year after you left me. I should have waited….." He said controlling his voice to crack.

She continue to stare at him, lifting her hand placing it against of his face then trails a finger down his chiseled face under his chin to the other side of his face. She slightly turned his face toward her making him looking back at her.

"I never blamed you and I'm not going to start." She said standing on her tippy toes leaning forward, memories flushing back into her head.

Both of their lips made contact and softly kissing each other. Reuniting them this time nothing will pull them apart. They are finally one. Rukia and Kisuke stood off to the side watching them being engulfed by each other's presences. Rukia smiles at her Nii-sama and she also smiles at Byakko drifting asleep and being happy for him that he now has his Otou-san. She holds back her tears of a happy moment. She never has seen her Nii-sama so happy before. From now and out everything will change within the Kuchiki Clan.

**_((A/N: I love happy the outcomes of something that first turned out terrible. PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! :-D! ))_**


	12. Reunited

**_((A/N: so i decided just to continue till Byakko is older, He's still young and just met his father. So with that he's going to enjoy every last minute of it. :D Thank You Babys2245 and Serena-Abarai for loving the story. Because of you two i decided to continue it than ending it. )) _  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 12: Reunited

The five sit around the table in the Urahara's shop, well technically four because Byakko is still asleep and this time in his white tiger cub form curled up in Byakuya's lap. He smiles down at him can't believe that this happening and he never thought he was ever going to get an heir. He grins at thought he's going to shove this outcome in the elder's face trying to force him marry other women he doesn't like. Yourichi noticed that he was grinning and deep in thought.

"What are you grinning about, Byakuya-bo?" She asked him.

"About us is going to throw the Kuchiki elders off. I will finally have them stop nagging me remarry some other noble women." He replied.

"I'm guess you want us to start living at the Kuchiki estate?" She asked him again.

"Yes I don't want to be away from you two any longer." He answered looking back down at Byakko.

"Could you afford a few days of off time from your squad, here with us? Then we'll return with you when you have to go back the Soul Society." She said to him.

"I can do that. I'll have Rukia go back and notify Yamamoto and Renji that I will not return for a few days." He said.

Rukia darted back and forth at their conversations and whined that she has to tell head captain her Nii-sama will be on leave for a personal matter.

"Could you do that for me Rukia?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes Nii-sama. I'll leave right away, if you want me too?" She said.

"That's up to you. I don't think your nephew will be waking up anytime soon. The fight wore him out." Byakuya replied.

"In that case I'll go now and inform them, then come back to with your sleeping attire." Rukia added getting up then walks out the door going back to the Soul Society.

* * *

><p>Rukia gets to the Soul Society heading to the squad one barracks needed to talk to head captain about the current situation. She enters standing in front of Yamamoto-Taichou.<p>

"Rukia Kuchiki, what is the honor of an urgent meeting?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nii-sama, will be taking a few days of leave in the Human World." She accounted.

"I told Kuchiki-Taichou that he couldn't go to the Human World the other day." He said.

"I understand. But when I went there to check out what Yourichi was hiding when I was supposed to be stationed there for a mission. It has been revealed that Nii-sama has a son, and the Kuchiki Heir." She made known it's a personal matter.

"Will Kuchiki-Taichou be retuning with Yourichi and their son in a few days?" He asked her.

"Yes Yamamoto-Taichou. He plans on returning in three days with them." She said.

"Very well his leave is granted. Let Kuchiki-Taichou know that there is another meeting upon his arrival back. Also Rukia you are responsible for both squad six and thirteen. There will be a Taichou position available and Byakuya did request you for it." He ordered.

Rukia's jaw dropped she's being trained for a Taichou position. They finish their conversations, bowing then taking her leave to find Renji. She arrived at squad six barracks and walks into the office.

"Renji." She hollered at him.

"Rukia. Where's Kuchiki-Taichou?" He asked getting up from the floor she scared him, making him fall out of his seat.

"Nii-sama will be spending three days with his family. I have orders from Yamamoto-Taichou to take charge of squad six while Nii-sama is away." She said smirking at him.

"What! I'm the fukutaichou here!" He yelled.

"Then take it up with Yamamoto-Taichou." She said skipping out of the barracks going to the manor.

She reached the manor she asked a servant to retrieve a sleep attire form the Nii-sama's room. The servant comes back to Rukia's room handing her the attire requested and she immediately leaves the manor back to the Human World. Rukia shunpos back to the shop walking in.

"Nii-sama! When were you going to tell me that I was going to be trained to be a Taichou?" She asked handing him the sleep attire.

"Yamamoto-Taichou told you?" He asked.

"Yes, I have take charge for your squad and squad thirteen." She implied.

"Ukitake-Taichou will be retiring soon so you're going to take it. Don't tell anyone especially Renji" He told her.

"Okay well enjoy your three days off, Nii-sama and tell Byakko I said hi." She smiled and took her leave again.


	13. First Night

_**((A/N: yet another or you all! Enjoy. I like the rate of the views of this fic is coming along. More to come. :) I will try to release 2 more chapters tonight.))  
><strong>_

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 13: First Night

Rukia heads to her Squad doing some paperwork that her taichou didn't finished. Then going to squad six to finish any paperwork her Nii-sama didn't get to finish. She see that were written reports Renji did but when she looked them over its all sloppy with too many mistakes. Because of all the mistakes she had to redo do every single report.

"Hey Rukia you want to go out tonight?" Renji said poking his head into Nii-sama's office where she's working at.

"No, I have to fix all your dumb mistakes on these reports. I'm surprise that Nii-sama hasn't demoted you yet…" She said doing the paperwork not looking up at him.

"You're turning into him, that's scary." He pointed.

"Well as a member of the Kuchiki Clan I have do my duties. This is one of duties that Nii-sama requested to Yamamoto, what I needed to do." She said still not looking up him.

"Well clan or not you need to have some fun." He said then leaving the barracks.

When all the paperwork has been fixed she set them all on the top left corner of the desk neatly stacked. She too leaves the barracks and heads back to manor and going to bed, knowing she has to get up early to do whatever in her squad.

* * *

><p>It's getting late Yourichi is starting to fall asleep talking almost all day about the past. Yourichi gets up and leaning over picking up Byakko from Byakuya's lap. He looks up watching her before he gets up and follows her to his son's room. She sets the sleeping cub on his pillow beside his futon and pulling a blanket over him. Byakuya just stands in the doorway watching, he notices that Yourichi is comeback to him. She grabs his hand pulls him along to her bedroom picking up the sleep attire Rukia brought over earlier.<p>

"You need to rest too, Byakuya-bo. It's not the first time we slept together." She said getting undressed in front of him putting on her sleep attire.

Byakuya watches her undress in front of him; he felt a throbbing pain in his lower region. The last time he made love to someone was the one and only the women in front of him. He couldn't make love with Hisana she was too frail and afraid he was going to hurt her. He then snaps out of it and changes too he could feel her staring at him as he took off his scarf, Taichou haori, Shinigami uniform neatly folding them and placing them to the side and he puts on his sleepwear on. He looked up at her she was smiling at him how much he grown from then. Before he joins her on the futon he takes off his kenseikans setting them on top of his other clothing beside the futon. They both get under the cover immediately Byakuya latched onto her. She giggles at his possessive matter.

"Byakuya-bo I'm not going anywhere." She said controlling her giggles.

"I know I've missed this ever since you left." He whispered in her ear.

Yourichi turns over in his arms staring deep into his gray eyes. Her arms placed on his now muscular chest back then he was scrawny. She just smiles at him, then laying her head on against his chest with her hands and falling asleep. Byakuya fell asleep too knowing she's back with him and safeguarded.


	14. Personal Leave  PART I

**_((A/N: Hi again! It's back this time family moments. Enjoy and please review and if you can't do the review feel free to PM me. -smiles- starting to write the next one. ))_  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 14: Personal Leave - PART I

Early the next morning Rukia ate and quickly leaving the manor to manage both squads she's assigned too when she got the Rangiku Matsumoto there waiting for her.

"RUKIA-CHAN! IS IT TRUE? KUCHIKI-TAICHOU HAS A SON THAT LOOKS LIKE HIM?" Rangiku hollered out with excitement.

"Yes, he's with him and Yourichi Shihōin right now as we speak." She said looking over some paperwork.

"You must get us pictures of Kuchiki-Taichou with his son. Imagine he's a softy when it comes to his son." Rangiku said.

"Sorry I don't have time to do that, Yamamoto-Taichou's orders." She said.

"What orders are those?" She asked.

"I have to manage both squads thirteen and six while Nii-sama is on personal leave." Rukia implied.

"So that's why Renji was mad last night, drinking too much." Matsumoto added.

"Well i assume he has a hangover then from over drinking. If so then I will deal with it when I get there." She replied looking at her taichou's resignation statement.

"See you later, Rukia-chan. I can't wait to see your nephew!" Matsumoto yelled leaving.

"Finally I can get something done now that babble mouth left." She muttered to herself sitting down reading over the statement.

* * *

><p>At first light Byakko was the first to wake up transforming gathering up his uniform and going the washroom to take a bath then coming out dressed. He noticed that parents aren't up yet. A smile played on his lips at the thought he has an Otou-san to look up to not just Clogs. He quietly creeps over to his parent's room. Byakuya is a light sleeper when it comes to the mornings he hears his son walking over to the room trying to be quiet. Byakko moving closer to his parents who are still asleep or so he thought.<p>

"Morning Son." Byakuya said not moving a inch away from Yourichi that is definitely still asleep.

"You knew I was sneaking in?" He jumped hearing him calling out to him.

"Yes mental note light sleeper." Byakuya pointed out.

"Note taken. Okaa-san is usually up by now to do our morning patrols." He looked at him.

"I'll go with you, spend some quality time." He replied.

"Okay then I'll leave so you could get dressed." Byakko said going to the kitchen to make some hot tea.

Byakuya looks down at Yourichi smiling kisses her head and peeling away from her getting dressed to meet up with his son. They sit in the kitchen for a bit to drinking some hot tea before they take their leave to patrol.

"Otou-san, what are those thinks in your hair? And why do you wear a scarf?" Byakko asked.

"These are kenseikans it's a symbol of high nobility and the scarf is family heirloom in the Kuchiki Clan." Byakuya explained.

"Oh I see." Byakko added.

"Someday you'll take my place Head of the Kuchiki Clan and also of Squad Six. Like I did long ago when your Ojii-san was head of the clan and taichou of squad six. When we get back to the Soul Society I will talk to head taichou to get you into the Gotei Thirteen division." Byakuya said getting up placing Senbonzaukra at his hip.

Byakko gets up too placing Bushinomimi at his side as well. They both leave the shop heading out doing the morning patrol.

"It's interesting that your Zanpakutō has two forms. I'm assuming it has bankai for each form." Byakuya said.

"It does I still haven't achieved bankai from Bushinomimi's first form yet." He said they walking side by side.

"You'll get it at the rate of your training. I'm really impressed your Okaa-san has already started to train you. There is another prodigy Taichou in the Soul Society just like you." Byakuya complimented.

They both stop in his trail feeling hollows are forming together for an attack.

"Otou-san you feel that?" He asked.

"Yes let's go now." He ordered shunpoing fast to intercept the attack.

When they get to the location where hollows are at, Byakko drawn Bushinomimi from it casing.

"I got this, Just sit back relax and enjoy the show."He said shunpoing in front of the hollows.

"Keta, Bushinomimi Ni!" He called out splitting it into two waits for them to come closer so he could release its bankai.

Byakuya shunpos to an safe distance from his son, but enough where he has to cut in.

"BANKAI." He says it loud and proud.

Byakuya watches the bankai to appear changing the form of his katanas to fist hooking patas.

"Keta, Bushinomimi Ni. Chi, Genkotsu Senkei." He said a wall of thousands of fist hooks appear.

Byakuya eyes widen that his son's bankai is similar to his own.

Once the hollows were destroyed Bushinomimi went to its original form. Byakko puts it away then turns around looking at his shocking Otou-san. He shunpos back to him and smiles.

"How did you like that Otou-san?" He asked proudly.

"I'm really impressed, my son. It is similar to mine." Byakuya replied.

"I want to see yours someday. I'm sure you won't it on a pity hollow fight." Byakko said.

"Someday you'll see. Let's head back I'm sure your Okaa-san is awake by now." He said. Byakko nodded and went to his side walking with him.

"Otou-san?" He looked up at him as they walked.

"What is it?" He said.

"Could I hold your hand? I'm still young and I want to cherish every moment, like I have with Okaa-san." Byakko asked had a small feeling that he wasn't going to allow it.

"Yes you can." He said smiling down at him holding his hand to him.

Byakko smiled too, wasn't just a smile It was one of those big grin smiles. He quickly took his hand they continue to walk back.

"Also Otou-san?" He said the smile is still on his lips.

"Hmmm?" Byakuya said.

"I love you, thank you for accepting the challenge." Byakko said.

"I love you too. I wouldn't have backed down from it if I knew it was the chance of meeting you and reunited with your Okaa-san." He replied stopping in front of the door looking down at him.

* * *

><p>Renji was in the real world completely masking his spiritual pressure he seen that Byakuya and Byakko are walking back to the shop hand in hand.<p>

"Kuchiki-Taichou is a big softy now." He uttered to himself snapping photos of them like he's a paparazzi man.

"Matsumoto is going to love these." He said continuing to take the photos and grinning at every moment of it.

* * *

><p>Rukia finished all the paperwork in her squad and seen her Taichou helping him out as much as possible since the two annoying third seated officers weren't around. After helping him out she tells him that she has to go to squad six and do paperwork there too for her Nii-sama. She bows and takes her leave to the other side of the Seireitei. When she gets there she seen that Renji's desk as a mess let alone he was not there. She took the liberty of cleaning up the desk before doing Nii-sama's paperwork that came in earlier. She then goes into her Nii-sama's office doing the paperwork and goes back to the manor.<p>

She had a hell butterfly sent to her Taichou that she was going to report to squad six before heading over theirs. She needed to make sure Renji shows up and does his duties. That being sent she goes to bed early.

* * *

><p>Yourichi is up waiting for her boys to return from the morning patrol. Soon the door opens and she smiles at them. Seen that their holding hands.<p>

"Awe don't you two look adorable. Father and Son having a quality time moments. Okay lets have more moments but with your Okaa-san." Yourichi said as she jumps up charging towards them.

Both Bya's looked at each other nodded and shunpoed away from her. They play tag for hours having a good time tagging each other. Yourichi noticed that Byakuya's shunpo has improved over the years since she last seen him.

* * *

><p>Renji goes back to the Soul Society heading squad ten meeting up with Matsumoto.<p>

"Renji! What did you get for the Shinigami Women's Association?" She asked him.

"I have fifty pictures of Byakuya and Byakko." He said handing the camera over has he grabs the sake bottle from her.

"YESSSSS!" She squealed looking over the photos.

Renji chugged the bottle fast and grabbing the one from her hand.

"OMG! HE LOOKS LIKE BYAKUYA! AWE!" She smiled at it.

* * *

><p>After hours of chasing each other they get some gigais and walk around town. They go to have dinner then walk around some more. As they walk Byakko was in the middle holding both of his parent's hands smiling. Once their night walk comes to an end, they head back to the shop. Byakko already yawning once they entered the shop Byakko went to his room and fell asleep, completely pasted out. Byakuya was smiling and trying not to laugh at his son. Then both Byakuya and Yourichi go back down the training grounds sitting by the river enjoying each other's company. He pulls her onto his lap keeping his arm around, she just leans back relaxing with him and the sound of the water. They go from relaxing to kissing then making love.<p>

_**((A/N: I think this the longest chapter out of the others. Haha. Enjoy!))**_


	15. Personal Leave PART II

**_((A/N: __I did manage to release 2 more chapters after all. Sorry this one is short just trying to sum it all up. enjoy and review please -luv- ))_  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 15: Personal Leave - PART II

Yourichi and Byakuya awaken from their slumber remembering they are in the training grounds naked with only his taichou haori covering them. They sit up smiles at each other, Yourichi gets up and stretches.

"Wow I am really out of shape. I guess I have done that more often." She stood looking back him smirking.

"We have forever to do that. I think we should go to bathe because it'll look wrong if Byakko found us here and undressed." He said.

She nods and grabs his haori putting it on grabbing her clothing rushing up into the shop and hopping into the bath first. Byakuya has a large smile playing on his lips again slipping on his Hakamas and gathers the rest of uniform going upstairs too. Once Yourichi was done he went in and took his bath.

Renji had another hangover and knew today he wasn't going to have an excuse today to stay out of the office. He had to go and face Rukia that is taking charge. He didn't like it at all, he's the fukutaichou and the head taichou didn't want him to take over for the time being. It was the afternoon and was already late. He was really going to hear it when he gets there. So he gets up and shunpos there quickly. He quietly steps in made it seem like he wasn't late at all.

* * *

><p>"Renji you're late." Rukia said sitting at her Nii-sama's desk.<p>

"How do you and Kuchiki-taichou do that? I was quiet enough to get through the gates." He said knowing he is in deep trouble.

"It's something I picked up from Nii-sama and since you were late you just earned yourself and the rest of the squad a night patrol. I would like the repot in the morning and don't think you'll get off easy because you going to stay up till the afternoon." She ordered.

"Rukia it's the drinking contest tonight." He whined trying to get of it.

"Then you shouldn't have been late this morning. Let this be your lesson and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh by the way Kuchiki-taichou returns tomorrow. I do have to him a report what went on while he was gone." She retorted to his whining.

* * *

><p>Byakko is up and wanted to do some training with his parents so he'll be ready to show off his skills for the preparation being in the Gotei thirteen divisions. Yourichi, Byakuya and Kisuke were in the kitchen having hot tea as always. Byakko joins them and they go down below Byakuya added his efforts of his secrets of training. For a few hours he left Byakko to train on his own. He goes to sit with Yourichi and Kisuke.<p>

"Byakuya-kun so I'm guessing when you three return to the soul society you're going to put in the good word for him to join a division, right?" Kisuke asked.

"Well there is a big change; we lost three taichous due to betrayal. The fukutaichous will be taking the placements. Ukitake-Taichou is retiring so Rukia is already in training for that position. Once I get Byakko in, my fukutaichou, Renji will be the fukutaichou of squad thirteen under Rukia. As Byakko will be mine, it's best to keep Otou and son together in one squad." Byakuya explained.

"Renji, he's the red-headed pineapple right?" Yourichi asked.

"Yes, he should be getting used to Rukia's orders by because he's getting a transfer real soon." He said.

They talked for a while once Byakko has completed his training for the evening. They go on another night walk for a hour and going back to shop getting some shut eye. Tomorrow evening they'll be returning to the Soul Society. Byakko's rightful home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: Okay so the reason to my madness about this couple explains it in this youtube video. Just take out the brackets around the periods to get to the link. I promise its entertaining to watch. I did started watching them again like month ago and addicted to it again. haha also If you like the vid below watch the entire series i recommend it to all bleach fans.  
><strong>_

_**Rock Musical Bleach - Bankai Code 003 XD**_

_**Shūji Hayashi (Osamu-chan) as Byakuya and Kumiko Saitō as Yourichi**_

_**[[ Byakuya and Yourichi's Tango ]]  
><strong>_

_**http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=M4lCKO1MClU&feature=related ))  
><strong>_


	16. Returning

_**((A/N: Yet another chapter. this time returning to the Soul society. Sorry so bussy on the weekends those are the days i work. I also have MW3 so i been playing that alot now. too addicted to multiplayer right now. even tho i suck at it. If anyone plays, im on the XBOX. PM me and ill give ya my gamertag ))  
><strong>_

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 16: Returning

In the morning Rukia reports to the Squad Six barracks to make sure her best friend isn't slacking off with his duties. She walks into the office and there he is sitting at his desk and writing up the report.

"Renji if there is any mistakes in the report that I have to redo then you'll have another night to patrol. I'll let you have two hours of sleep. Don't be late. Be sure to send that report to me at squad thirteen before you go to sleep." She commanded leaving the squad to her own. She gets there and does whatever she needs to do before she has to go to Senkai gate to meet up with Nii-sama, Yourichi and Byakko.

* * *

><p>Yourichi and Byakko gather their things together for the trip back to the Soul Society. Or at least Yourichi's trip back and Byakko's first time going and his real home. They reach the Senkai gate Yourichi was lost in thought if Byakko will be okay going through... Byakuya senses some uneasiness from her and becomes concerned. He grabs her hand squeezes it a bit reassuring it'll be okay. She looks up and smiles at him.<p>

"Can we go now?" Byakko asked looking up tugging on his Otou's taichou haori.

Byakuya squats down to his sons height and picks him up in his arms. Byakko wrapped his arms around his neck holding on. Yourichi smirks at them and quickly pulling out a camera taking a Kodak moment. The gate opens then Byakuya and Yourichi walks into the bright light, the gate shuts behind them once they were inside.

* * *

><p>Rukia receives the paperwork from Renji and reading it over finding there were only a little bit of mistakes but she is still going to send him on another night patrol with the squad. She sends a hell butterfly to Renji letting him know he has another patrol tonight. She then senses the gate is about to open up soon she shunpos to the gate and waits.<p>

The gate opens both Yourichi and Byakuya step out of it. Byakko jumps down and looks around staying close to his parents. He sees his aunt, he runs over to her holding her hand and looking up at her.

"Sorry about before. Forgive me?" Byakko asked her.

"Yes I do. You're just protecting your Okaa-san. I would of done the same if was in your position. Okay." She said kneeling down to his eye level.

"Byakuya-bo, Byakko has a girlfriend now." She said teasing him.

"When he's older, Yourichi. Don't get any idea about it right now." Byakuya said.

Both Byakko and Rukia look over the two who were talking about them. Rukia blushed at what she heard Yourichi just said.

"Rukia do you mind joining us while we see Yamamoto-Taichou? I'll be hard for me to tell you to go finish your duties since he's attached to you at the moment." Byakuya asked her.

She just nods standing up still holding onto Byakko's hand. Byakuya just gave her one of his rare smiles and led the way with Yourichi walking beside him. Rukia and Byakko began follow right behind them going to the squad one barracks.

Once they get through the gates and into Yamamoto's office they stand in front of his desk. Yamamoto greets them as they bow to him. He looks over at the young child that has so much spiritual power flowing within him.

"Kuchiki-taichou. Tomorrow is the taichou meeting and you just have found your new fukutaichou. I'll send a hell butterfly to inform Abarai to be there too. I've already let the fukutaichou's from three, five and nine know about it and they will be there. Rukia that also includes to you too, I'm not sure you wanted to miss it since you're doing a great job of handling yours and also your brother's while he was away. Yourichi it's been a long time since you were last here. Considering having the heir for the Kuchiki clan, your reputation has been redeemed. Please be on your way I'm sure you have much to do at the Kuchiki estates." Yamamoto explained.

* * *

><p>They bowed to head taichou and were on their way to the manor. Arriving at the manor they were greeted by Rido a Kuchiki elder standing there staring at them.<p>

"There was a rumor that a Yourichi hid the Kuchiki heir for all these years. Knowing that there must be a punishment for her fleeing like that." Rido stared at Yourichi.

"Rido, she didn't hide him from the clan. I too didn't know she was carrying a child. I do not like to repeat myself, but I'm going have too to explain. If I knew she was with a child I would have gone after her a long time ago. Yamamoto has redeemed her from any punishment and that includes the ones within the clan." Byakuya said in a hard tone.

"Easy Byakuya. Rido the Shihōin clan has never turned their back on us. Even then when she fled the bond between both clans were strong and now are stronger as ever. Do not put down shame with our clans. Please the estates now." Genrei said looking at Rido holding box in his hands watching Rido leave.

"Jii-sama? Are those Byakko's scarf and kenseikans? "Byakuya asked his grandfather.

"They though he is not old enough to wear kenseikans yet. The scarf he can wear now. Did you explain to him what these symbolized?" Genrei asked Byakuya.

"Yes Jii-sama. " Byakuya replied.

Genrei hands the box to his great grandson. They all go into the dining room and they have dinner together. They talk about what happened over the years.

Byakko started to yawn and is leaning against Rukia. She blushed that her nephew is really close to her she knows that Yourichi is going to say something but it never came. Byakuya got up and picked up his sleeping son.

"It's been a long day Jii-sama; I think it's time to go to bed now." Byakuya announced.

"Very well. Be sure he wears his scarf tomorrow at that meeting. I'll be there to see you all." He said getting up and walking to the other side of the manor to his room.

Byakuya takes Byakko to his room that has been set up by the servants by Rukia's orders. Ironically it's the bedroom that was his parents at the time and is right next to Rukia's room. He's starting to think if it's a bad thing to have their rooms' right next to each other. He shrugged it wasn't going to bug him till he becomes a teenager. Putting his son down Yourichi was behind him and has his stuff. Yourichi changes him out of his shinigami uniform to his sleepwear. Rukia was also behind him too holding the box and placing it down on a small table near her nephew's futon. They then leave the room Byakuya sliding the door shut behind him.

"Nii-sama, I put the report in your library of your squad's cooperation while I was in charge." Rukia said retiring to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Yourichi and goes to their bedroom.<p>

"Byakuya-bo the room hasn't even changed. I thought it would." Yourichi said putting down her bag getting her sleep attire out.

"It didn't need to be changed." He said changing and getting under the cover.

The next second or two Yourichi joins him under the cover next to him. He instantly puts an arm around her as she puts her hands on his chest.

* * *

><p>Renji gets up cursing under his breath that Rukia has been really pushy since Kuchiki-Taichou has been away. He goes to do the patrol with the squad who are also piss at her for being in charge of their squad. It's not like he could do something about it.<p>

"Why is Rukia is doing this to me? Or the squad? It's not like she's ever going to be a taichou." He said to himself doing the patrol.

_**((A/N: i Hope you all like this one. please review.))**_


	17. Taichou Meeting

**_((A/N: Okay i will most likely won't be posting anything this weekend and less i have time to type it out. I will be writing it on a paper but won't be out till after i see the new twilight installment and the long work weekend.))_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BYAKKO<strong>

Chapter 17: Taichou Meeting

While on Renji's patrol he got a message from a hell butterfly that he has to attend the taichou meeting in twelve hours. He sighed because he hated attending anything that has to do with any captain meetings. It's always so boring just standing there and listening to the old man head taichou ramble on about things that seem useless to really know or care about.

After his patrolling duty was done went to the barracks to write up the report. He proof reads his report like ten times making sure this time he doesn't have any mistakes. He sure doesn't want to do another patrol tonight. He folds the paper tucks it into his uniform and. He then straightens up and leaves for the squad one barracks.

He reached the squad one barracks all the other taichous and fukutaichous have already arrived and he's the last one there. He looked over at Kuchiki-taichou there was a boy right behind him. He squints his eyes to look harder it was his son, standing there proudly behind his Otou with a scarf wrapped around his neck just like his Otou. The head taichou appeared and told the gawking former fukutaichou of squad six.

"Abarai! Take you place beside Kuchiki Rukia." Yamamoto ordered.

Renji did what he was told and went to stand side his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Now that everyone is here there are new arrangements in the Gotei. Filling in the taichou voids from its lost a long time ago. So could Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori and Shūhei Hisagi to please step forward." He said.<p>

They took a stepped forward and looking forward with no emotions.

"You three are promoted to Taichou level. Each of you will have a mentor to help you to fulfill your Taichou duties. Momo Hinamori yours will be Hitsugaya-Taichou. Shūhei Hisagi yours is Komamura-Taichou. And finally Izuru Kira yours is Zaraki-Taichou. Each of you will have to look through your squads too seek an fukutaichou. Any questions asked take it up with your mentors." He announced.

All three bowed to the head taichou then looking at their mentors and bowing to them as well.

"Also Ukitake-Taichou will be resigning from his position. Kuchiki Rukia is being promoted the taichou position. With her hard work since she join squad thirteen over the years. The past few days she has been in charge of her squad and Kuchiki Byakuya's while he was away on personal leave. Abarai Renji, I'm sure you were familiar with Kuchiki Rukia's prenseces around squad six's barracks. You have been transferred as her fukutaichou. Rukia as your mentor, that'll be no other than Kuchiki-Taichou. "He said.

Rukia bowed to him and her nii-sama. Renji was in shocked of what just happened. He as been 'transferred' and he's 'Rukia's fukutaichou'. He was surely screwed now hearing it all. He too bowed to the head taichou and looked over at Byakuya glaring like he has been traded like piece of item.

"Lastly the newest addition to both noble houses and the Gotei thirteen, Kuchiki Byakko." He said looking over seeing that Byakko stepped forward in front of his Otou.

"Kuchiki Byakko is the heir of the Kuchiki clan and the Shihōin clan. He is also the new Fukutaichou in squad six. Like before them Genrei Kuchiki and Sōjun Kuchiki, both father and son were in the same squad. Byakuya wishes to continue the tradition." Yamamoto finally announced.

Everyone in the room was looking at the new fukutaichou of squad six. Matsumoto stared at the boy with her mouth open. He's standing tall with a lot of pride and nobility holding him up. He too got the same look and everything. She wanted to know more about him.

"This meeting done; promotions and transfers go to your squads. Yourichi and the Kuchiki clan please stay here. Renji you have the rest of the day off, Rukia has to stay longer." He said once again everyone left except the Kuchiki's.

* * *

><p>They talked for hours so they could arrange the marriage between both noble houses. Yourichi and Byakuya decided it was best to have the marriage in mid-February since Yourichi's birthday is the first, Rukia's is on the fourteenth, Byakko's the birthday is the twenty first and Byakuya's birthday is at the end of next month in January.<p>

Afterwards Genrei went back the manor as everyone else gave Byakko the tour of the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>Renji went out with Matsumoto, Kira and Hisagi to drink taking some stem off his back.<p>

"Did you see Byakko? He is just as handsome as his Otou might be a little better though." Matsumoto said.

"I really don't care about that scrawny kid took my position in squad six. Rukia is worst then Byakuya, she takes everything serious like him but it's amplified when she's in charge." He said with anger drinking some more.

"If I didn't know any better Renji, you know want to destroy the clan. That will be hard since I felt the spiritual pressure from the kid is greater than yours." Hisagi said.

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan what do you think of another prodigy entering the Gotei thirteen?" Momo asked.<p>

"He's the heir of two powerful nobles so I wouldn't have been surprised. Byakuya seemed to not be too surprised." Hitsugaya said

"Well Byakuya-kun expects his son to be like him, Shiro-chan." She said.

"I bet he was more surprised that he has had a son at first." He said.

"Awe I know Shiro-chan, I wonder what his was his reaction. It must have been quiet a shocker. I seen some great pictures of them, they are absolute adorable. "Momo squealed.

"You make it sound like it that your in love with his son now like Matsumoto is." He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"What's not to love about him?" She said all in a daze dreaming about Byakko.

"He's Kuchiki Byakuya's son and has the same demeanor as his father." He pointed.

"Oh well I can get over that." She said still day dreaming.

Hitsugaya just stared at her for the rest of the day. When he tried to explain something to her she still ignored her. So he went to go finish his paperwork sense there is no way of snapping her out of it right now. He allowed her to have an moment while he did his work.

When Byakko was given his tour through out the Soul Society he was cheery and holding Rukia's hand walking in front of his parents who are locking arms. He looked over his shoulder to spy on them he just smiles. He loved seeing his parents happy again. If they were happy and he's happy too.


	18. Valentine's Day

**_((A/N: Hello!~ Here ya go another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get there. Too much MW3 lol. Yes blame it on the video game. Now chapters will slowly get out there. I know the story is coming to an end soon. But there will be squeal to it. So more byakko to come. lol. ummm what esle so the main reason their may be slow chapter release because school is ending soon and i just reactivated my FFXI account. YAY! cant wait to play it again... been five of no ffxi. SO anyways enjoy this chapter and as always please review but no flames.~~))_  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 18: Valentine's Day

Last month was Byakuya, Yourichi, Rukia and Byakko's birthday. They enjoyed the time with Genrei. He was indeed exhausted from long birthday month. Genrei was proud of his grandson that is finally loosened up and his temper hasn't returned. He's grateful that his great grandson was able to change him. Genrei retreats to his quarters on the other side of the manor. Rukia yawns walking off to her room. Byakko goes to his room changing his form snuggling up in his blankets. Byakuya and Yourichi goes off to their room having a private session.

* * *

><p>Now is Valentine's day, Byakko is sitting at his desk in squad six look at all the pile of cards and candies from every girl in the soul society. He looks over at his father's noticed that there is only one card sitting up. He then looks at his desk again takes a deep breath.<p>

"You better sort those out fast." Byakuya said reading and signing off paperwork.

"You got one from Okaa-san?" He asked.

"Because I'm married now so I don't have deal with the clutter like what's on your desk." He replied.

Byakko looks at all the cards on his desk and sorts them out. His eyes fell upon the one he was looking for. He smiles stuffs it in his uniform then shuffles around with others.

"That better not be from Rukia." Byakuya asked looking at him.

"No. I don't have interest in all these. I don't know how you did this…" He retorted trying not to get caught.

"Rukia brought valentine's day to the Soul Society years ago. I just toss them all save the candy because a certain fukutaichou likes to eat them. So what's in your uniform and don't hide it from me." Byakuya said in a stern matter.

"It's Rukia's card….." He whispered pulling it out of his uniform.

He looks up noticing him being nervous being caught red handed. He got up from behind his desk walks over to him and kneels down in front of him.

"Listen to me. Your still a little boy and have much to learn. Rukia is a hundred years older than you. Right now is not a good idea to be start courting someone? Once your sixteen you start thinking about it. You two need to behave while I and your Okaa-san are away for a few days." Byakuya explained to his son.

Byakko just nods and looks down.

"Your Okaa-san already thinks you already found your girlfriend. I know Rukia well enough I'm sure she'll be okay waiting longer for you. Just give it time. She's going to take over while I'm gone and you don't know the ropes yet." He said standing up patting his head.

"Okaa-san already knows I like Rukia?" Byakko looks up at him with a pouty face.

"Yes and don't do that face again. It's not good for my heir for doing that." He said going back to his desk.

Byakko wipes his face and puts the card back in his uniform. Does some work looking through them all then looks straight ahead of him his mind is filled with Rukia his aunt. Though he remembers she doesn't want him to call her that. It makes her feel old. He then grins what his Otou said, saying Rukia will wait for him. He then snaps out of his thoughts when Rukia came through office.

"Nii-sama here is all the things that Ukitake-Taichou left untouched that was supposed to be sent to you months ago." She said setting them down on his desk.

"Rukia, why didn't Renji deliver these for you?" He asked.

"He's still mad that about his transfer and being replaced by Byakko. He had this whole plan going on when he was your fukutaichou that he never was able to man up." She replied.

"Oh, what was that?" Byakuya asked.

"He wanted to beat you at a match for adopting me into the clan. He says he regrets it even more causes of the attention I give to Byakko by helping him out with the duties and fitting in." Rukia said laughing imaging Renji trying to beat her nii-sama.

"He's not going to take you away from me or Otou. Right Otou?" Byakko said standing up balling his fists.

Rukia looks over at him. She can see the anger in his eyes, the same eyes Byakuya has when it's protecting her. Her inside becomes all warm knowing Byakko would do the same for her now.

"Byakko, I'm not going anywhere. If it comes down to it, I'll deal with it." She said smiling toward him.

"Byakko you're free to go for the day. Stay with Rukia so you don't get lost. I'm sure she has to finish things up at her squad. It'll be a learning experience and to meet your enemy." Byakuya rubbed his temples.

"Thank You Otou!" He shirked cleaning up his desk and catches up with Rukia on the way out holding her hand.

* * *

><p>They get to her squad, Byakko looks around. He sees Renji there looking at him, he looks back glaring at him staying close to Rukia and sticking his tongue out at him.<p>

"Why you little brat…." Renji gets up shaking his fist at him.

"**Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōr.**" Byakko said pointing at Renji six yellow rods placed around him.

"Get me out of here you Brat!" Renji yelled.

Rukia turns around stares at him and starts laughing. She kneels down to Byakko height.

"You know Byakko that isn't very nice." Rukia said.

"That'll stop him from taking you away from the clan." Byakko replied.

"She should away from the clan now there is brat like you in there. I doubt Kuchiki-taichou cares anymore as long his brat is there." Renji mouthed off.

"No, when Rukia is my future wife and I'm head of the clan. No one, not even you would take her away from me." Byakko looked up at him and Rukia just stayed silent.

"Rukia will never be your wife, because I will not allow it." Renji spat out.

Rukia is getting tired of the competition about her. She gently tugs him away from her fukutaichou.

"Oh Renji once you get out of those bindings you have patrol duty tonight. Just yourself. I have to get ready to go home and need to prepare myself to take over Nii-sama's squad again for a few days.

* * *

><p>Yourichi sits on Byakuya's desk.<p>

"So where did our son go?" She asked.

"He's with Rukia." He said.

"Oh you letting him be around her? What happened to the over protective Otou-san when we arrived back?" She asked slyly.

"I told him once he's older can start courting her. Right now I want him to focus on his duties." He replied looking up at her.

"And you seem to have problem with that?" she asked again.

"No. Rukia is only related to me by papers. We can change that once he starts to court her. We are not blood related so it'll be fine. The Elder's might have problem with it." Byakuya explained.

"Speaking of the Elders, there is meeting tonight. So we need to let Rukia know. " She said jumping off his desk walking off into the doorway.

"Okay I'll send a hell butterfly to her. I'll see you at the manor then?" He said getting up flash stepping wrapping an arm around and pulling her close to him.

"Yes I will." She said leaning closer to him and kisses him before she leaves.

Byakuya goes back to his desk once again and sends a hell butterfly to Rukia. He finishes a stack of paperwork and leaves the barracks to the manor. He gets home Yourichi is all dressed up in a purple and green kimono for the meeting.

* * *

><p>Rukia gets the hell butterfly looks down at Byakko.<p>

"We need to go home now. There's an elders meeting in a few hours." She said.

"That doesn't sound so fun at all." He said.

"Because they aren't." Rukia replied they flash step back to the manor going to their respected rooms and get ready for the meeting.

Yourichi waits for everyone else in the dining room. Byakuya emerges from their bedroom wearing a dark blue kimono. Then Rukia comes out in a white kimono with saukra blossoms and finally Byakko in black kimono with outline with tigers all over. The four walk toward the meeting room. Byakuya and Yourichi holding hands as they walk down long the hallway. Rukia and Byakko walking behind them but side by side.

They soon enter the meeting room Byakuya sits down first with Yourichi beside him. Byakko sits down besides his Okaa-san while Rukia sits in her usual spot beside her nii-sama. They sit in front of the four elders; Rido, Akaine, Mai and Kain.

"Byakuya-sama, Byakko is now seven it is time to set him up with an noble from another clan." Mai said.

"I object. He should be able to go out with anyone who he pleases and he will not be courting anyone till he's older. I didn't start courting Yourichi till I was at least fifteen or sixteen. The same will happen to him." Byakuya explained.

"These are different times and retrieving the heir from you was longer than we needed it." Akaine said in a tone.

"I wish to court Rukia when I get older." Byakko spoke up.

"Absolutely not. She is your Otou's sister and not even noble blood!" Kain yelled.

"Adoption papers can be changed. As for her not being a noble that shouldn't matter she is already in a noble clan." Byakuya said enforcing Byakko's statement.

"The boy doesn't get a say in this. He is to court a noble of his choosing. The noble has to be born into nobility. If he fails to do that we will pick one for him." Rido ordered.

"This is ridiculous you can't force him to court someone else he doesn't love or have feelings for. He has feelings for Rukia. She is one that took notice of me and Byakko in the human world and told Byakuya. Give her some credit; if it wasn't for her you still wouldn't have your heir." Yourichi cut in.

"As the head of the Kuchiki clan, I will make the orders what he can or cannot do. He can court Rukia Kuchiki when he's older. He cannot be controlled by the elders that want to rule his life since you couldn't rule mine. I wasn't matched up to Yourichi in the past. She was my mentor and things changed. If you want the future head to take over someday then you better let him decide what he wants." Byakuya explained.

"He'll be just as pathetic as you when you married Hisana. He will not taint the clan's bloodline mixing with a commoner. Do you understand Byakko?" Akaine said to him.

"No, my decision stays the same. I will be courting Rukia, if you don't like then I don't wish to be part of clan that controls me." Byakko said standing up leaving the room.

Rukia watches him leave she looks back the elders and looks down. Byakuya stands up staring hard at the elders.

"He's not easy to break just because he's younger. He's tougher than you think. Go talk to Genrei Kuchiki he will tell you the same thing. Let's go Rukia. Yourichi." Byakuya said taking his leave.

Both Yourichi and Rukia follow him out of the meeting. Byakko sits outside in the garden under a saukra tree. Rukia stepped forward to go out to the garden.

"Rukia, nothing will happen I will make sure the elders don't make any announcements. Ojii-san will be keeping tabs on. You are a noble, bloodline or not. You're still a noble you have learned how to be one. You're still my pride, even if you ever do end up marrying Byakko. You'll still be my pride. Go to him I'm sure he wants to be held by you." Byakuya said in a calm tone.

She looks at him, she noticed that will do anything to make sure anyone in the clan is okay including her. Rukia nods walking to the tree sitting next to him. He automatically leans over and hugs her like she was his life line that was just suddenly cut short.

Byakuya standing beside Yourichi they look out to the garden watching the two figures under the tree.

"Byakuya-bo relax nothing will come between the two. He did threaten the elders what he will do if he doesn't get what he wants. Hmm that sounds like a certain someone I know of." Yourichi said leaning against him.

"He's just a boy, I don't want him to waste his life away by listening to the elders. He already decided what he wants to do. Like this morning when the Valentine's Day cards came in. He looked for Rukia's and stuffed it in his uniform as he tosses the others away." Byakuya said looking out.

"Like father like son, both with one tracked minds. We should retire, they will be fine. You should know that. I'm sure she knows that too." Yourichi said pulling him to their room.

Byakuya gets pulled along to their bedroom; he shuts the sliding door picking up Yourichi as he sits on the futon her in his lap. He kisses her and she does the same they go on with their activities for an hour or two then falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Byakko I know its hard being here. I had to learn how to act like noble it was weeks of practice. So you're not alone with this. I already been through it, I'll help you if you want me too." Rukia said stroking his hair he falls asleep in her lap.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>((AN: It's an alright chapter riight? please no flame. I don't want to do another 'rant' like i did on MIKITA FF the other day. ^_^ ))_**


	19. Squad Training

**_((A/N: Here's another one I'm estimating that the next one would be the last one till then I'll be writing more for the squeal. Enjoy and please review.))_  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 19: Squad Training

Yourichi tried to sit up on the bed but couldn't because someone's arm was tightly wrapped around her. She looks over at the sleeping Byakuya trying to pry his arm off her. Byakuya naturally pulls her more into him.

"Byakuya." She said quietly.

"What's the rush getting up?" he asked still half asleep.

"Remember we have to go to the human world for our honeymoon…" Yourichi whined still trying to get away.

"Or we can stay here in the soul society and have our honeymoon here. On this futon." He said smirking sitting up a bit kissing her neck.

"Not…here Bya…Byakuya.,," she said him making her feel good.

"See I think staying here will be just fine." He said continuing his attack on her bare neck.

"We go the Human world and finish this now or no more for a while." She pulled away glaring at him.

He looks at her sees that she is serious about it all. He then let's go over her and let her get up. Byakuya keeps his hands to himself looking at her.

"Thank you." Yourichi kisses his cheek and gets up goes to the bathroom starts her bath.

When she finishes her bath she emerges from the bathroom walking into the bed room. She noticed Byakuya sitting up all bare skinned with a blanket covering his lower regions. He looks up at her as she smiles back at him stare.

"You need to get ready too. You need let Yamamoto and you squad know that you'll be away. "She said standing in front of him naked using the towel to try her hair.

Byakuya removes the blanket gets up walking to the bathroom. He starts shower turning the knob over cold water coming out. He steps in closing his eyes trying to relax but images of Yourichi is in his mind that keeps arousing him.

* * *

><p>Rukia woke early to go to her squad doing paperwork and train the new recruits or doing whatever she needs to do there.<p>

Byakko is up too waiting in the dining room for his parents. His daily routine was walking to the squad with his Otou. He likes to walk to their squad together.

Both Yourichi and Byakuya goes into the dining room seen their son is still there. He looks up at the clock sees that he's late to be at office.

"Byakko why are you still here? You should have left already." He asked his son.

"I was waiting for you we always walk to the squad together." Byakko replied looking up at him.

Byakuya walks over to him and picks him up in his arms.

"Then we'll go now you're already late." He said.

Byakko nods and leans against his Otou yawning. Byakuya walks to their squad. Once they got there, the squad members were staring at their taichou that is caring the fukutaichou. They had no idea that their taichou had warm side of him. All they ever seen were the coldest side of him because of the authority he has on them.

"I'll be gone for a few days so behave as always. Byakko is still new being part of the squad so Rukia Kuchiki taichou would be taking over showing him some things to do and help out the squad. She'll report to me if anything happens concerning the squad. Oh don't think of getting Abarai here help you get things done, you all should know by now. "Byakuya announced putting Byakko down on his feet holding his hand going to their office.

Byakko gets pulled along and looks up at his Otou to their office.

"Byakko you know the rules by now. Like what happened the few nights ago with the elders is nothing. You're not going to get force into anything you do not like. Also no funny business with Rukia while I'm away and I know you will be tempted to do something but you're still young to think of any such of an act like that. We'll only be gone for couple of days, okay?" Byakuya said kneeling down to his level staring at his son.

Byakko just nodded and threw himself toward Byakuya hugging him tightly. Byakuya just rubbed his little back calming him down then pulls him away wiping his tears away.

"Promise you'll be back? I just got to know my Otou and don't wish to lose you." He mumbled looking at him.

"I'll be back, nothing will happen to me. Okay?" Byakuya told him as he stood up patting his head watching his son just nodding back to him and he then just takes his leave with squad one.

* * *

><p>Byakuya reaches squad one tells Yamamoto-taichou that he and Yourichi are finally going on their honeymoon in the human world on an island. He takes his leave from squad one meeting up with Yourichi at the manor then leave for the human world getting on to a plane soon after they cross over through the gate and into their gigai's. They soon arrive at to one of Hawaii's secluded island; Kauai enjoying the time alone together and finishing what Byakuya started in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>"Renji I have to go to Squad six to see how Byakko is doing alone in the squad." She stands up from behind her desk.<p>

"What do you mean alone? He's the fukutaichou he should be able to handle it on his one. He has the same pride of his Otou." Renji retorted not caring what happened to the brat.

"Kuchiki-taichou and Yourichi finally were able to go on their honeymoon. They didn't want leave Byakko alone till they knew he was comfortable within the division. There is still some things he still needs help with." Rukia said with a firm tone.

"I'm sure he'll want your help since you already decided to be his. What about us? Have you forgotten?" Renji stood raising his voice at her.

"Us? You said it yourself we can no longer be together when we both joined the shinigami academy. That was upon your own decision and now you want us back. You and me were us years ago and now your just my fukutaichou and no other way. So there is no more of us. Finish your paperwork with no mistakes and you can leave." She said coldly walking out of squad thirteen and making her way to squad six.

Byakko is doing paperwork he hears commotion from the other side of his office door he gets up and sliding the door open looking that Rukia has the squad running around doing drills. He smiles that Rukia is here. His day suddenly just went from sadness to happy with a smile playing on his face. He goes out and stands beside her.

"Byakko tomorrow your squad will be training with mine if that's alright with you?" She announced to him.

"It's fine with me." He replied quickly smiling.

"Good cause then I'll teach you what a fukutaichou does when the taichou isn't present. We'll meet at my squad for the training okay?" She said looking at the squad is lacking ability.

"Can we go home now? Otou-san says I can't go home by myself I have to go with you." He asked wanting be away from the squad.

"Okay." She replied dismissing the squad and sending a hell butterfly to Renji and the rest of her squad about the training.

They arrive home eat dinner amongst dinner she explains the simple duties a fukutaichou must do within squad. After talking for three hours they noticed it was dark and decided to take walk in the garden and afterwards they retire into their respective bedrooms.

The next morning they have breakfast together then leaving the manor to go to her squad. Byakko noticed that some of his squad members didn't report to the training. He told the ones that showed up that they'll have two days off from their duties after they do training exercise with Rukia's squad. Renji stood between Rukia and Byakko planning on making the little kid mad.

"Renji go on the other side of me, Byakko has a temper. I heard it's the same temper his Otou-san had when he was younger too. At least then Kuchiki-taichou didn't have bankai but Byakko does. I suggest you not to push it." Rukia noted her fukutaichou.

"Really the pipsqueak has already achieved bankai. I'd like to see that." Renji babbled out loud.

"Don't cry if you get hurt then Abarai-fukutaichou." Byakko said with pride standing still his hands at his side.

Rukia rolled her eyes observing the two squads training.

"After the training session you two." Rukia said.

After the training session everyone gathers around both Renji and Byakko duel it off on opposite ends.

* * *

><p>Both Byakuya and Yourichi are basking the sun on the beach. Yourichi applying more sunscreen on Byakuya pale white skin making sure he doesn't burn. That being said afterwards having the sunscreen lather him; they have another kissing session on the beach. He picks her up in his arms and walks back to the condo house they rented and finish kissing session to making love over and over and over again.<p>

"Jeez Byakuya-boo are you trying to get me pregnant again?" Yourichi said breathing really hard as she lies there wrapped up beside Byakuya.

"At least this time I'll be with you through the pregnancy." He said smirking calming his breathing.

"Ugh you are trying too." Yourichi whined and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: Well Byakuya seems determined and Ren**__**ji is just asking for a beat down. LoL Rukia is icy cold toward Renji i wonder where she developed from. haha please review and no flames please. **_

**_I do look forward what you all think about this chapter._**

**_Ja!_**

**_~NikitaTaichou007 ))_**


	20. Pride

**_((A/N: Here's the last chapter. I already had thoughts of writing for the sequel so. Just wait till i place an announcement for it. Once its done i will put it at the end of this chapter letting you all know. Thank you for the reviews. I will do my best to keep Byakuya and Yourichi together while i already know there will be more Byakko x Rukia in it. Please review. )) _  
><strong>

**BYAKKO**

Chapter 20: Pride

Byakuya and Yourichi enjoy their last day on their honeymoon. They take a midnight walk hand in hand along the shore line. They walk back to their condo gathering their things getting to depart in an hour. Once they arrive back in the soul society they noticed that neither Byakko nor Rukia are home.

"Ah Byakuya and Yourichi. You're both finally back. Rukia and Byakko are still at the Squad thirteen's training grounds. Both your squad and hers were doing training exercise by Rukia's orders. Maybe you should go and check it out. Rumor has is that Abarai challenged Byakko in a dual." Genrei said patting his grandsons shoulder and walking off deep into the manor.

They look at each other and shunpoed to squad thirteen. They have seen that both Renji and Byakko are standing at opposite sides of the grounds. Rukia senses Byakuya's presence there she looks over to him. They walk over to her; they nod at each other knowing it'll be okay.

"Rukia how did this start?" Byakuya asked.

"The other day I was getting ready to go to your squad and he threw out the word us. Him and I stopped being an 'us' when we entered the academy. So now he wanted to prove to Byakko that he's the better man for me. He made the decision long ago and I won't go back to it." She explained to him.

"He'll be fine, he almost beat me. But him having bankai already he's most likely at captain's level. I don't think he'll be able to hold back with this fight against Renji." Byakuya said putting a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>They stand there waiting for the fight to begin. Byakko stands there his hand on his hilt waiting for the first strike against him.<p>

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji called out throwing it at the little boy.

He sees it and draws his Zanpakutō hitting it out the way swiftly. Renji throws it again at him he again blocks it away. Now Renji calls out bankai smirking toward him. Byakko hears Bushinomimi talking to him. He listens closely and keeps an eye on Renji's movement.

"Keta, Bushinomimi Kasha!" Byakko called out a large wheel of a saukra flower surrounding and binding him. Renji is bounded nowhere to go. Byakuya watches and smirks at his son's abilities.

"You damn brat!" Renji yelled trying to get out of the binds.

"Ban-kai." Byakko announced calmly as his Zanpakutō changes to maroon color with a black aura flaming out around it.

"Keta, Bushinomimi, Meikyo Shusui!" His Zanpakutō starts to spark, freeze and light up. Byakko looks at Renji and smirks feeling the power within Bushinomimi.

"You'll be lucky if you survive this form of bankai Abarai-fukutaichou." Byakko said shunpoing to him fast making his first strike. Renji is still bounded and unable to get out of his current position.

"Keta, Bushinomimi Gekko!" A spin around of a sonic blast of full moon darkened as it explodes into millions of pebbles puncturing Abarai's bankai that is now on its last ends.

Byakko shunpos striking him where he stands calls at out another attack creating three purplish black orbs; each orb disintegrating Renji's Zanpakutō's the will to keep protecting him from such extreme attacks. Renji tries to get up putting up one knee to trying to stand.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya…." Yourichi said watching her son fighting for Rukia.<p>

"I know Yourichi. Abarai needs to give up before he gets killed. At this rate Byakko is ready to kill him if he has too." Byakuya said walking to the field.

Byakko sense someone else that is entering his ground he freezes up seeing is Otou-san walking toward him. He looks up at his Otou as his Zanpakutō is ready to make the final strike.

"No more Byakko you've proved that you better for Rukia. You've also obtained bankai on Bushinomimi's first form." Byakuya said looking at Renji who is still trying to get back on his feet.

"I will not allow Rukia. To be bounded to likes of you." Renji said looking at Byakko.

"Renji I was already bounded to the Kuchiki family when I was adopted in." Rukia added walked over to them.

"You're not going to be with him!" Renji yelled.

"Give up Renji. I will do what I want. What I want just defeated you in a match." Rukia implied.

* * *

><p>The Kuchiki's leave squad thirteen once member from squad four got Renji and took him back to the division.<p>

They get back to the manor and going into the dining room; sitting around the table Byakuya at the head, Yourichi on his left then both Byakko and Rukia on his right.

"Since that you made your public announcement for you and Rukia no need to hide it. What you did in the battle just a bit ago was impressive but I am also disappointed too. You lost your composure fighting another fukutaichou. Still have a lot learning to do before you take my position in both of squad six and head of the family." Byakuya explained.

Yourichi sitting beside him was smiling at both Byakko and Rukia paying no attention to her husband scolding their son. She was thinking that they'll be the cutest item throughout the soul society. Now she was thinking of their future once Byakuya retires and hands everything over to their son. Byakko is already powerful he already showed everyone what he's capable of doing and nothing will stand in his way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Thank you and keep out an look out for the story title for the sequel : 29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan))<strong>_


End file.
